This invention relates to a lifting mechanism for removing and replacing the cover of a spa. The use of spas has become widespread, and most spas are equipped with covers which when closed prevents debris, rain and the like from contaminating the tub water. The cover further serves to retain heat within the tub. As a consequence, spa covers tend to be relatively heavy and difficult to remove and replace.
Lifting devices have been developed to aid in the removal and replacement of these relatively heavy spa covers. These devices can be operated with varying amounts of difficulty.
Some problems exist with past lifting mechanism designs. A unit with one lifting arm can produce excessive wear on the edge of the spa and the bottom of the spa cover when the cover is slid and pushed to the "off" position.
With only one lifting arm the spa cover tends to become angularity offset when the operator pulls or pushes on one side only. This can produce additional wear on the spa and spa cover. Some units require a chain or link to limit travel.